


Холод сохраняет

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три жрицы-орилитки тридцать лет мечтами отомстить за смерть своей наставницы, но лишь повторили её судьбу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод сохраняет

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2014 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199472353.htm?oam#more3 ).

На перевале на Хребте Мира раскинулся Ледяной Дворец — великолепный храм, посвящённый яростной богине зимы и холода, Морозной Деве Орил, которую на севере почитают и боятся в равной степени. Это Орил с завыванием врывается ночами в дома сквозь щели, чтоб унести драгоценное тепло. Это Орил тушит костры продрогших путников, имевших несчастье затеряться в её морозных владениях. Это её холод заставляет мертвецов подниматься из своих могил, а живых — занимать их место. 

Кэтин стоит у алтаря и возносит хвалу Морозной Деве — за её спиной бьются в молитвенном экстазе десятки орилитов, прибывший в Ледяной Дворец даже из самых отдалённых закутков Долины. Среди них и скрытные городские жрецы-иллусканцы, и нелюдимые шаманы диких варваров-утгардов. Разноголосым хором вторят они монотонным гимнам, что поёт Кэтин.  
Жрица замечает, что что-то не так, когда вместо пения из-за её спины вдруг раздаются крики и лязг оружия. Она разворачивается и видит, как один за другим падают члены её паствы. Мечи, рубящие их, разрисовывают кристально-чистые стены узорами разбрызгиваемой крови. Волшебные огни прожигают тела и плавят льды Дворца.  
Кэтин вскидывает руки и начинает взывать к Богине. Она видит нацеленный ей в грудь арбалет и понимает, что не успеет. Кэтин просит прощенья — у Лисан и у сестёр. 

Ория лежит в центре Боевого Квадрата. Тёмная густая кровь всё более редкими толчками покидает её тело. Жрица знает, что самим, без помощи, лусканцам никогда не удалось бы достать её. Она жалеет, что была слишком черства с Никодемусом. Возможно, не оставь она его ради служения Богине, всё пошло бы не так. Они уехали бы из храма, поселились где-то вдвоём в башне волшебника и любили бы друг друга и дальше.  
Ории холодно. Холодно, как не было никогда прежде — ни во время таинств Морозной Девы, ни в босоногом детстве на улицах Лускана, ни в окровавленной пещере в Долине Теней. Как никогда ей не хватает тепла.

Лисара чувствует близкую смерть обеих своих сестёр — шрамы, оставшиеся у неё с рождения, горят, заставляя верховную жрицу в исступлении метаться по покоям. Она чувствуется — вот-вот придут и за ней. Лисара понимает, что не сможет победить, но она всё равно будет сражаться. Сражаться за Кэтин и Орию, за память Лисан.  
Прошло тридцать лет, а она всё ещё помнит, как убийцы в шкурах героев явились в уединённое жилище Лисан. Доброй, мудрой Лисан, приютившей и воспитавшей лусканских тройняшек, приведшей их к Морозной Деве. Помнит обезображенное тело своей второй матери, вмёрзшее в рубиново-алый от крови снег. Помнит острую кромку льда на перерезанном горле, чёрный провал на месте глаза — когда-то светло-серого, словно ледяного — и раздробленные, неестественно вывернутые в судорогах конечности.  
Тридцать лет они с сестрами мечтали о мести: тем наёмникам, Кулдагару с его проклятым Древом, всей Долине. Тридцать лет планирования, учения и яростных молитв Морозной Деве — всё было впустую. На пороге — убийцы Лисан, только лица у них другие.  
Когда распахиваются двери её покоев, Лисара знает, чем закончится сражение. Через свои шрамы она чувствует, как покидают её сестёр последние искры жизни. Единые при рождении, сёстры умирают вместе.

Холод сохраняет. Ледяной Дворец простоит на перевале долго — пока не наступит неестественно жаркое лето, или пока дрожь земли не сотрясёт Хребет Мира, раскалывая ледяные стены и обрушивая их лавинами вниз.  
Холод сохраняет — дольше, чем ненависть, дольше, чем память. Нет больше одержимых местью сестёр, пропала и память о Лисан. А Ледяной Дворец стоит и будет стоять, покуда холод Хребта Мира хранит его.


End file.
